Kisu shite
by Children of Time
Summary: Une tragédie,un drame qui va tout déclencher.C'est parfois ce qu'il faut pour ouvrir les yeux."Tu étais là au mauvais moment,au mauvais endroit avec la mauvaise personne.Tous ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver.Naruto...comme je regrette...Sasu-Naru
1. Chapter 1

**Kisu shite**

Origine: Naruto

Auteur: Naru-Akuma no hoshi, c'est une accro au couple Sasu-Naru(Le Sasu-Naru vaincra quand bien même il y ait Sakura!) Mais allez voir son profil vous ne serez pas déçus: des persos qui peuvent enfin se venger d'un auteur qui les faits souffrir!

Genre: Romance/General

Couple: Sasu-Naru évidement

Disclamers: Tous ces magnifiques persos sont à moi … sauf ceux ici présents T-T qui appartiennent à ce génie qu'est Kishimoto-sensei!

OOC: Dans cette fic, Kyûbi est beaucoup moins maléfique et joue un peu le rôle de conscience pour Naruto (Naruto l'appelle Kitsune-kun):D

ooOoo: Le temps passe…

OOoOO: Changement de lieu mais pas de moment

Chapitre 1: Départ précipité

Naruto: Allez, quoi, sois sympa pour une fois!

Tsunade: Non! Tu n'es pas encore totalement remis de tes blessures! C'est hors de question! Et si tu tombais sur l'Akatsuki? Ils t'attraperaient sans problèmes. A chaque fois que tu reviens d'une mission pour porter secours à Sasuke tu reviens dans un état épouvantable! Alors cette fois tu restes ici!

Naruto: Mais je dois aller le chercher!

Tsunade: Et si tu le retrouves qu'est-ce que tu feras? Le forcer à réintégrer les rangs de Konoha?! Ça m'étonnerait qu'il accepte!

Naruto: …

Tsunade: Donc tu ne bouges de là! Vous pouvez sortir.

Naruto et Sakura, qui était venue car elle avait entendu des cris, sortirent. Naruto resta silencieux. Sakura en fit de même, respectant son silence. Elle le raccompagna jusque chez lui sans qu'aucun des deux n'ouvre la bouche.

ooOoo

Le lendemain, Sakura alla frapper à la porte de Naruto car Tsunade les avait appelés pour effectuer une petite mission de rang C.

Sakura: Naruto-kun?

Elle n'obtint aucune réponse.

Sakura: Naruto-kun? T'es là?…Naruto-kun! Réponds!

Elle tourna la poignée: la porte était verrouillée. Sakura ne se démonta pas pour autant et força la serrure (que c'est pratique d'être ninja). De toute façon elle lui en repaierait une. Elle découvrit, sous ses yeux, un appartement qui semblait vide de toute présence humaine. Pas un seul bruit.

Elle s'avança dans l'appartement.

Sakura : Naruto-kun?

Elle avança et remarqua que les affaires de Naruto n'étaient plus là. Elle toucha alors son lit, elle s'aperçut qu'il était froid : personne n'y avait dormit cette nuit.

Sakura: Oh le con…Il s'est barré. J'vais l'buter.

Elle partit en courant vers le bureau de la Gondaime et y entra en trombes. Shino y était, l'air impassible comme à son habitude.

Sakura: Tsunade-sama! Naruto est partit!

Tsunade: QUOI?!

Sakura: Ses affaires ne sont plus là et son lit était froid. Je pense qu'il est parti hier soir après vous avoir vue.

Shino: Il est peut-être juste parti se promener cette nuit.

Sakura: Avec tout son équipement? Ça m'étonnerait.

Tsunade: Et merde! Il est vraiment chiant des fois!

Sakura: Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Vous n'allez quand même pas le déclarer déserteur?

Tsunade: Bien sûr que non. Je pense qu'il reviendra de lui-même mais pas avant d'avoir retrouvé Sasuke… Mais s'il est parti seul cela pourrait être catastrophique avec l'Akatsuki qui s'est mis en mouvement. Et s'il est parti à la poursuite de Sasuke il risque de tomber sur Itachi.

Sakura: Alors que doit-on faire? On ne peut pas le laisser seul!

Tsunade: Sakura! Tu as une heure pour former une équipe! Shino tu l'accompagnera. Revenez tout de suite ici après!

Sakura: Hai!

Shino: Hum…

Ils sortirent rapidement.

Tsunade: Shizune!!

Shizune: Pourquoi hurles-tu comme ça? Tu as gagné aux jeux?

Tsunade: Non. Trouves-moi de toute urgence Kakashi, Yamato et Jiraiya!

Shizune: Mais que s'est-il passé?

Tsunade: Naruto est parti seul à la poursuite de Sasuke.

Comprenant l'urgence de la situation, Shizune partit en courant chercher les trois _sensei_ de Naruto.

OOoOO

Naruto courait, depuis maintenant, plusieurs heures dans la forêt de Konoha quand il repéra enfin une trace du chakra de Sasuke. Il accéléra son allure, un chakra rouge commença à aparaître autour de lui, ses yeux devinrent rouges sang et ses pupilles se rétractèrent jusqu'à n'être plus que deux fentes au milieu de ses pupilles.

ooOoo

Trois quart d'heure après l'irruption de Sakura dans son bureau, la Godaime regardait gravement les deux ninjas présents devant elle. Jiraiya et Yamato (Kakashi est encore et toujours en retard --').

Kakashi finit par arrivé avec un air ahuri, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait.

Kakashi: Je viens d'apprendre que Naruto est parti! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?!

Tsunade: Oui, il est parti seul et légèrement blessé pour retrouver Sasuke.

Jiraiya: Hein?! Mais qui m'a foutu un gamin pareil. Minato tu vas me le payer!

Yamato: C'est très embettant avec l'Akatsuki. Et qui dit Sasuke dit Itachi.

Tsunade: C'est là qu'est le problème. Je vais envoyer une équipe . Je n'attends plus que Sakura, elle ne devrait plus tarder.

Comme pour confirmer ses paroles Sakura arriva suivie de Shino, Kiba et Sai.

Tsunade: Hum, je pensais qu'il y aurait aussi Hinata.

Sakura: Hinata-san n'était pas chez elle et nous ne l'avons pas trouvée.

Tsunade: Je vois. Kakashi, tu parts avec eux. Yamato, tu restes ici j'ai besoin de toi pour une mission. Retrouvez Naruto! Allez-y!


	2. Chapter 2

**Kisu shite**

Origine: Naruto

Auteur: Naru-Akuma no hoshi, c'est une accro au couple Sasu-Naru(Le Sasu-Naru vaincra quand bien même il y ait Sakura!) Mais allez voir son profil vous ne serez pas déçus: des persos qui peuvent enfin se venger d'un auteur qui les faits souffrir!

Genre: Romance/General

Couple: Sasu-Naru évidement

Disclamers: Tous ces magnifiques persos sont à moi …sauf ceux ici présents T-T qui appartiennent à ce génie qu'est Kishimoto-sensei!

OOC: Dans cette fic, Kyûbi est beaucoup moins maléfique et joue un peu le rôle de conscience pour Naruto (Naruto l'appelle Kitsune-kun):D

ooOoo: le temps passe…

OOoOO: changement de lieu mais pas de moment

Pour les rewiers: Merchi beaucoup, vos encouragements me font très plaisir! Mais si vous voulez faire des critiques, faites le gentiment sinon cela peut-être blessant. Mais n'hésitez pas à en faire pour autant si ça peut me permettre de m'améliorer, c'est toujours bon à prendre. Voilà!

Nda: Dans ce chapitre certaines personnes portant le nom d'Uchiha (je ne citerai pas XD) pourraient avoir des propos quelque peu désagréables à l'encontre d'un blond, ne soyez pas choqués: ils n'en pensent rien en fait.

Chapitre 2: Retrouvailles mouvementées

_Pourquoi? Pourquoi?_ Lui disait Kyûbi dans sa tête. _Pourquoi tout ça pour lui ? _Parce que c'est mon ami. _Tu penses que c'est suffisant pour déserter? _ Hein?! Mais j'ais pas déserté, je vais revenir. _Dé__solé de te le dire mais là tu es__ en train de déserter, tu as désobéis à l'ordre de l'Hokage…Alors pourquoi? _Bah,…parce que je tiens à lui… _Vas-y creuses._ Euh, et puis ben voilà. _Désespérant. Tu l'aimes crétin. _Quoi?! Mais j'uis pas gay, moi! _Qu'__est-ce que ça change que ce soit un mec ou une fille_? Bah…euh…rien, en soit mais…Bon c'est vrai que Sasuke est quand même très sexy et a un corps de rêve mais c'est un mec! _Pff…T'es fatiguant gamin, débrouilles-toi tout seul._

Naruto continuait de réfléchir à ce que Kyûbi venait de lui dire. Il était perplexe. Après tout il était obligé de reconnaître qu'il ne se sentait jamais aussi bien qu'en présence de Sasuke. Il était tranquille quand il était là. Kitsune-kun avait peut-être raison. Cette pensée fit rougir Naruto qui préféra penser à autre chose au risque de finir par rougir comme Hinata.

OOoOO

Devant les portes du village caché des feuilles.

Kiba: Naruto est parti au Nord-est, il y a plusieurs heures. Il n'a visiblement pas cherché à camoufler son odeur.

Kakashi: On peut en déduire qu'il ne pense pas que nous allons le suivre. Il est parti il ya combien de temps?

Sakura: Depuis le début de la nuit je pense. Kiba-kun?

Kiba: C'est ça.

Kakashi: Donc il a au moins sept heures d'avance sur nous, voir plus.

Kiba: Oui.

Sakura: Donc on part tout de suite.

Kakashi: Kiba-kun, tu vas nous guider grâce à ton flaire.

Kiba: Hai!

ooOoo

Naruto avançait toujours sur les traces de Sasuke quand il s'aperçut qu'il y avait une présence de chakra, mais très faible. Il s'arrêta et sonda l'air autour de lui avec son propre chakra: elle était très proche. Quand soudain il reconnut le propriétaire de ce chakra: Shino. Il était donc suivit par un de ses insectes, une femelle s'il se souvenait bien de ce que lui avait raconté Shino lors d'une de leur rare discussion.

Naruto: Putain! Ils peuvent pas me foutre la paix pour une fois?!

Il accéléra encore l'allure, aidé par le chakra de Kyûbi qui l'entourait encore, pour être sûr qu'ils ne le rattraperaient pas. Car il était évident que Shino n'était pas le seul parti à sa suite connaissant ses amis.

ooOoo

Il arriva près d'une clairière où un combat se déroulait. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent, il s'approcha et fut soulagé: Sasuke n'était pas en vu. Deux personnes, qui ressemblaient beaucoup à des poissons (oups!) s'affrontaient; dans la main du premier, il reconnut l'épée de Zabuza, celle qu'il avait quand il était encore genin. Il observa alors l'autre et s'aperçut avec horreur que c'était Kisame, le coéquipier d'Itachi dans l'Akatsuki.

Il chercha frénétiquement des yeux une trace de Sasuke ou d'Itachi, mais aucun des deux n'étaient en vu. Il remarqua alors un bâtiment avec le symbole des Uchiha gravé dessus. Il décida d'aller y jeter un œil. Il passa discrètement derrière les deux adversaires sans se faire repérer et voyant que la fille qui était avec eux ne faisait nullement attention à lui, il continua sa progression vers le bâtiment des Uchiha. Il était presque arrivé à la porte et s'apprêtait à entrer quand une voix dans son dos lui appris qu'il venait d'être aperçut par quelqu'un.

…: Eh! Toi, qu'est-ce que tu essayes de faire?

Karin: Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Juugo-san?

Juugo: Un gars essaye d'entrer.

Karin: Quoi?! Qui oserait déranger Sasuke-kun?!

Naruto s'était retourné en s'entendant appeler et assistait, mi-amusé, mi-compatissant pour Sasuke qui devait de nouveau avoir des filles à ses pieds, à ce spectacle. Les deux autres continuaient de se battre sans se préoccuper d'eux, totalement absorbés par leur combat. Naruto avait maintenant, en face de lui, Karin et Juugo qui semblaient ne pas vouloir le laisser passer. Dans son impatience de retrouver Sasuke, il ne chercha pas plus loin et leur envoya à chacun un rasengan en plein dans l'abdomen, ils furent projetés contre un arbre d'où ils ne purent se relever sous la violence du coup. Le chakra dévastateur de Kyûbi leur brûlait le corps de l'intérieur là où le rasengan les avait touchés.

Naruto ouvrit la large porte et le spectacle qu'il vit alors le figea un instant: Sasuke, à terre avec une blessure à la hanche l'empêchant de se relever et Itachi, le katana de Sasuke en main prêt à lui asséner le coup de grâce. Le sang de Naruto ne fit qu'un tour. Les deux Uchiha n'adressèrent qu'un simple coup d'œil au nouvel arrivant qui semblait figé par le spectacle qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Sasuke (en pensée): _Manquait plus que lui…_

Itachi (en pensée): _Un de moins à chercher. Ne bouge pas je finis avec Sasuke et je suis à toi…_

Il ne fallut qu'un dixième de seconde à Naruto pour retrouver ses esprits et il en fallut autant à Itachi pour se décider à attaquer Sasuke. Naruto hurla et réagit d'instinct en se postant devant Sasuke et prit le coup dans le dos sur un point vital, la lame ressortit de l'autre côté de son corps devant Sasuke qui ne vit plus qu'elle. Personne ne bougea pendant quelques secondes qui semblèrent durer une éternité. Itachi s'en alla dans un pouf les laissant seuls.

De l'autre côté de la porte Karin s'inquiétait.

Karin: Sasuke-kun! Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Un gars est entré et celui de l'Akatsuki qui combattait Suigetsu est parti.

Sasuke: N'ENTREZ PAS!!

Karin: Euh…oui.

Sasuke: Pourquoi t'as fais ça, baka?! Tu vas crever bordel!

Naruto:A ton avis?

Sasuke:…

Naruto: Sakura devrait arriver d'ici heure, alors t'inquiète pas.

Ils ne dirent rien mais tous deux savaient que ce serait sûrement trop tard pour le sauver mais il refusait de le dire devant l'autre pour ne pas l'inquiéter.

Sasuke (en pensée): _Merde, Naruto! Pourquoi t'as fais ça bordel? Tu étais là au mauvais moment, au mauvais endroit avec la mauvaise personne. Tout ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Naruto… comme je regrette, si je n'avais éprouvé ces sentiments je n'aurais pas été obligé de partir et rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. _

Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

Naruto: Sasuke…

Sasuke : Hn?

Naruto: Tu pleures… Je vois un champ de fleurs derrière toi… Il est immense et magnifique…

Sasuke: Hein?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes?!

Naruto: Dis…tu crois que c'est là que vont les morts? Il est tellement beau… C'est sûrement le paradis…

Sasuke: Eh! Naruto! T'endors pas! Ferme pas les yeux je t'en supplie!

Naruto: Mais j'uis fatigué…


	3. Chapter 3

**Kisu shite**

_Origine:_ Naruto

_Auteur:_ Naru-Akuma no hoshi, c'est une accro au couple Sasu-Naru (Le Sasu-Naru vaincra quand bien même il y ait Sakura!) Mais allez voir son profil vous ne serez pas déçus: des persos qui peuvent enfin se venger d'un auteur qui les faits souffrir!

_Genre:_ Romance/General

_Couple:_ Sasu-Naru évidement

_Disclamers:_ Tous ces magnifiques persos sont à moi …sauf ceux ici présents T-T qui appartiennent à ce génie qu'est Kishimoto-sensei!

_OOC:_ Dans cette fic, Kyûbi est beaucoup moins maléfique et joue un peu le rôle de conscience pour Naruto (Naruto l'appelle Kitsune-kun) D

ooOoo: le temps passe…

OOoOO: changement de lieu mais pas de moment

_Pour les rewiews:_ Merchi beaucoup, vos encouragements me font très plaisir! Mais si vous voulez faire des critiques, faites le gentiment sinon cela peut-être blessant. Mais n'hésitez pas à en faire pour autant, si ça peut me permettre de m'améliorer, c'est toujours bon à prendre. Voilà!

Chapitre 3: gifle retentissante

L'équipe de Sakura arriva près d'une clairière, qui entourait un bâtiment marqué du symbole des Uchiha. Ils s'avancèrent prudemment dans cette clairière qui leur semblait un peu trop calme vu que trois personnes y étaient déjà et paraissaient attendre que la porte s'ouvre. Ils entendirent alors un hurlement provenant de l'intérieur.

Sasuke: NARUUUTO!

Sakura se précipita vers la porte au son du cri de l'Uchiha, ce qu'elle vit alors la figea et son visage se décomposa d'un coup. Naruto était étendu par terre, pâle comme la mort, un sourire fantomatique aux lèvres alors qu'une plaie béante s'ouvrait sur son abdomen d'où s'était échappé beaucoup trop de sang à son goût.

Sakura tremblait de tout son corps devant cette vision d'horreur.

Sakura: Na-Naruto…

Sasuke: Occupe-toi de lui au lieu de rester plantée là!

Sakura: Ha-hai.

Elle s'approcha et regarda la plaie: elle était sur un point vital, celui qui avait fait ça était très doué. Elle chercha son pouls. Il battait si faiblement. Il était sur le point de s'arrêter à tout moment. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Il fallait agir vite sinon tout espoir serait perdu. Elle fit tout ce qu'il lui était possible de faire pour le sauver.

Sakura: Kakashi-sensei! Il faut l'emmener de toute urgence à Tsunade-sensei!

Kakashi: D'accord, on part sur le champ!

Sakura confia Naruto à Kakashi et se retourna vers Sasuke pour lui cracher la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

Sakura: C'est toi qui as fait ça?!

Sasuke ne répondit pas, ne sachant s'il devait répondre par l'affirmatif, car après tout c'était par sa faute que c'était arrivé; ou par la négation, ce n'était pas lui qui avait porté le coup.

BAM!

Sakura lui avait envoyé une gifle de toutes ses forces. Il n'avait pas cherché à l'éviter, la sachant en partie méritée. Et cela lui faisait du bien que Sakura se mette clairement en colère contre lui, car il savait que Naruto, lui, ne lui en voudrait pas. Et puis elle s'était contentée d'une simple gifle, ça signifiait que Naruto allait s'en sortir sinon elle l'aurait sûrement battu à mort. Cette pensée fit apparaître sur son visage un faible sourire. C'est en essayant de s'en convaincre que Sasuke s'assit contre le mur face à la flaque de sang, seule trace de la tragédie qui s'était déroulée en ces lieux.

Karin arriva en courant dans la pièce, les autres l'avaient empêchée d'entrer.

Karin: Sasuke-kuuun! Tu vas bien? Hé! Mais pourquoi as-tu la joue aussi rouge? Qui a osé abîmer ton beau visa…euh te frapper? C'est cette sale garce aux cheveux roses, hein! Ne bouge pas, je vas aller te venger!

Sasuke: Ferme-là! Et foutez-moi la paix!

Karin: Mais Sasuke-kun…

Sasuke: Ne me forces pas à me répéter.

Elle sortit, la tête basse, suivit de Juugo et Suigetsu.

Karin: Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? On peut pas le laisser comme ça?

Juugo: Je ne sais pas, mais on devrait le laisser seul un moment, il a l'air perturbé.

Suigetsu: J'irais bien boire un p'tit coup, moi. Ce combat m'a assoiffé.

Karin (entre ses dents): Qu'il est chiant celui-là à boire tout le temps.

OOoOO

Sasuke fixait toujours d'un air sombre la flaque de sang mais sans vraiment la voir, perdu dans ses pensées qui le ramenait continuellement au blond, quand il remarqua un morceau de papier sur le sol. Intrigué, il alla le ramasser et regarda ce qui y était écrit. Il retint un cri de rage. C'était l'écriture d'Itachi, il la reconnaîtrait entre mille, il l'avait tellement de fois vu écrite qu'il en connaissait chaque nuances.

'Tu n'as pas beaucoup progressé depuis la dernière fois…_ Hais moi encore plus pour devenir plus fort_.'

Ces mots résonnaient dans sa tête comme une musique entêtante. Il s'était juré que jamais plus il ne lui obéirait, jamais! Il se l'était promis. Il se leva lentement et déchira d'un geste brusque le papier porteur du message de son frère.

OOoOO

Sakura(désespérée): Tsunade-sensei! Comment va-t-il?

Tsunade: Pour tout te dire, pas bien du tout.

Sakura(horrifiée): Comment ça?! Il va s'en sortir hein?! Sensei! Répondez-moi!

Tsunade: Calmes-toi Sakura, ses jours ne sont pas en danger, mais il est plongé dans un coma profond. C'est à lui d'avoir assez de volonté et de force pour s'en sortir. Son destin est entre ses propres mains, c'est à lui de choisir.

Sakura (bord des larmes): C'est impossible… Dîtes-moi que ce n'est pas vrai...

ooOoo

Sasuke ouvrit lentement les lourdes portes et sortit dans la lumière du crépuscule hors de cette pièce maudite par les combats qui s'y était déroulés.

Karin: Sasuke-kun! Tout va bien?

Sasuke: …je pars pour Konoha.

Karin: Pardon?! Mais...

Sasuke: Vous êtes libres d'aller où bon vous semble, mais vous devrez revenir ici dans un mois, jour pour jour. Si au bout de deux semaines d'attente je ne suis toujours pas là, vous pourrez considérer que le groupe Hebi est dissous et que j'ai été fait prisonnier ou alors tué.

Karin: Mais Sasuke-kun si tu y vas, tu vas te faire tuer à coups sur! On raconte des choses très étranges sur les ninjas de ce village! Ces rumeurs sont effrayantes!

Sasuke: Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis.

Suigetsu: T'es sur de vouloir y aller seul?

Sasuke: Oui.

Juugo: …

Suigetsu: Karin, t'as pas compris qu'il veut se débarrasser de toi? Tu le colles tellement qu'il doit étouffer. T'es vraiment idiote. Enfin je le comprends.

Suigetsu vit alors une grande lumière blanche resta évanoui quelque instants suite aux coups dévastateurs de Karin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kisu shite**

_Origine:_ Naruto

_Auteur: _Naru-Akuma no hoshi

_Genre:_ Romance/General

_Couple:_ Sasu-Naru évidement

_Disclamers:_ Tous ces magnifiques persos sont à moi …sauf ceux ici présents T-T qui appartiennent à ce génie qu'est Kishimoto-sensei!

_OOC:_ Dans cette fic, Kyûbi est beaucoup moins maléfique et joue un peu le rôle de conscience pour Naruto (Naruto l'appelle Kitsune-kun) D

ooOoo: Le temps passe…

OOoOO: Changement de lieu mais pas de moment

Chapitre 4 : Culpabilité écrasante

Sakura sortit, pensive, une bassine à la main, de la chambre de son coéquipier.

Soudain quelque chose ou _quelqu'un_ tomba devant ses yeux visiblement suspendu au plafond. Surprise, elle poussa un hurlement et laissa tomber la bassine dans un bruit de choc. Elle n'avait pas ressenti sa présence, ce devait être un ninja puissant pour réussir cet exploit. Alertée par le bruit, une infirmière vint s'enquérir de la source du cri et du bruit.

Infirmière : Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bruit ?

Sakura : Excusez-moi, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées et j'ai fais tomber la bassine.

Infirmière : Pourquoi as-tu crié ?

Sakura : Euh, il y avait un chat qui est passé à la fenêtre… je ne l'avais pas vu et j'ai été surprise.

Infirmière : Mouais…(en marmonnant) ça va pas d'hurler comme ça, on dans un hôpital tout de même.

Sakura ramassa la bassine, épongea le peu d'eau que contenait la bassine et qui s'était répandue par terre et attendit dans le couloir que l'infirmière ait tourné pour se retourner et ouvrir la porte de la chambre dont elle venait de sortir. Elle entra et referma soigneusement la porte derrière elle.

Sakura : Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fais ici ? Tu n'as rien à faire là.

… : …Comment va-t-il ?

Sakura : Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, Sasuke. Que fais-tu ici ?

Sasuke : …

Sakura :…

Sasuke : Pff… Je viens prendre de ses nouvelles. Alors ?

Sasuke vit des larmes commencer à rouler lentement sur les joues de Sakura, il s'imagina alors le pire scénario augmentant ainsi son angoisse.

Sakura : Co-comment oses-tu ne serait-ce que demander ça ?! Lui, il aurait n'importe quoi pour toi ! Il acceptait tout de toi ! Comment as-tu pu lui faire une chose pareille ?! Je ne pardonnerais jamais ce que tu lui a fais ! Tu n'as donc aucun respect pour lui ?! Alors pourquoi tu viens ici ?! C'est parce que tu sais qu'il ne t'en voudra jamais ?! C'est ça ?!

Tout au long de sa tirade les larmes avaient continué de couler sur la peau de ses joues les marquant de leur passage. Mais là, elle fondit littéralement en larmes, c'était trop dur de lui dire tout ça en face.

Sasuke l'avait écouté, se mordant jusqu'au sang les lèvres pour ne pas lui hurler dessus pour lui dire qu'il n'y était pour rien, que c'était de sa faute à lui, c'est lui qui s'était jeté en travers de son combat. S'il n'était pas intervenu tout cela n'aurait jamais eu lieu.

N'y tenant plus, il finit par ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre.

Sasuke : Ça suffit ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Alors arrête de pleurer !...Ce n'est pas de ma faute…

C'était après tout, ce n'était pas lui qui s'était interposé entre la lame et lui… Et… Et ce n'est pas lui qui avait planté ce katana dans le corps de Naruto. C'était Itachi.

Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi mal ? Était-ce que l'on appelait la … culpabilité ? Ce sentiment de honte, de gêne envers une action, une parole qui a blessé quelqu'un. Ah… Si cet idiot ne s'était mis devant la lame pour le … protéger. C'était dur à admettre mais le blond lui avait permis d'échapper à la mort. Sans lui, il ne serait pas là à l'heure actuelle, vivant. Il s'était juré de battre Itachi, de devenir fort pour venger ses parents. C'était son combat. Naruto n'aurait pas dû intervenir, c'est lui qui devait battre Itachi, lui seul. Reconnaître que le blond avait été obligé de l'aider, le déchirait.

Il en était toujours au même point après deux ans, alors qu'il avait tout abandonné pour partir s'entraîner auprès d'Orochimaru. Il s'en voulait tellement que Naruto ait été obligé de faire ça pour le sauver. Mais comment s'excuser sachant que le blond se contenterait de 

sourire en lui répondant qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire, que ce n'était pas de sa faute, qu'il devrait s'entraîner un peu plus car le grand Naruto ne serait pas toujours là pour le sauver. C'était en un sens refuser les excuses.

Comment faire disparaître la… culpabilité qui le rongeait alors ? Voilà une question qui restait sans réponse à ses yeux, lui qui n'avait jamais ressentit aucun remords dans toutes les gestes, les actions qu'il faisait, les paroles qu'il prononçait, les pensées qu'il avait.

Il tourna la tête vers Naruto et regarda son visage illuminé par le soleil du soir qui le reflétait sue ses cils et sur ses cheveux d'or. Il le remerciait, bien que cela lui en coûte (un Uchiha ne s'excuse jamais), et lui en voulant de le faire …culpabiliser comme cela.

Une larme, une seule, échappant à sa vigilance réussit à perler au coin de son œil. Elle roula sur sa joue de porcelaine, fière de pouvoir couler sur cette peau d'albâtre. Sa tête était tournée, Sakura ne pouvait donc pas voir l'intruse qui avait pris possession de sa joue. Il la laissa alors couler sur sa joue pâle.

Ravalant celles qui voudraient suivre, il essuya discrètement d'un mouvement de manche l'étrangère qui s'était glissée sur sa joue et se tourna vers son ex-coéquipière. Elle s'était finalement calmée et avait taris ses larmes.

Sasuke : J'ai répondu à ta question, maintenant réponds à la mienne.

Sakura : Tu n'as pas compris visiblement. Il est dans le coma, c'est lui qui ne souhaite pas se réveiller.

Sasuke : …

Sakura : Il a l'air tellement paisible. Il doit faire de beau rêve. Il est toujours ainsi que réveillé et amer…

Sasuke : Mais on ne peut rien faire pour le sortir de là ?!

Sakura : Malheureusement, non. C'est son combat, c'est à lui de se battre et à nous de simplement avoir confiance en lui.

Les paroles de Sakura résonnaient dans sa tête. 'Avoir confiance'. Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire au juste ? Quand une personne en qui on a confiance est en danger on doit le sauver, c'est ça ? On ne doit pas douter de lui ? Mais là, c'est différent non ?

Sakura : Mais on peut toujours le soutenir même si on ne peut pas dire s'il nous entendra et même nous écoutera. Ça sert à ça un ami.

OOoOO

Naruto se réveilla en sursaut et se leva pour observer l'endroit où il avait atterrit. Il ne se trouvait… nulle part. Le sol était ni chaud ni froid même pas tiède, comme de l'air où il n'y 

aurait eu aucun vent. Comme pour se rassurer il prononça une phrase, histoire d'être sur qu'il n'était pas un esprit.

Naruto : Mais où est-ce que je suis ?

Ouf. Il pouvait parler et visiblement il était réel puisqu'il pouvait se toucher bien qu'il n'émane de lui aucune chaleur non plus. Étrange. Il n'ait attendu aucune réponse et pourtant une voix d'outre tombe lui répondit.

… **: Hum, je dirais que tu es dans ton propre esprit.**

Naruto : Ki-Kitsune-kun ?!

**Kyûbi: Qui d'autre?**

Naruto : Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? Dans mon esprit ? Mais pourquoi ?

**Kyûbi : Une question à la fois s'il te plaît. J'ai dis que tu étais probablement ans ton esprit…**

Naruto : Heiiin ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!

**Kyûbi : Je réponds simplement à ta question.**

Naruto :…

**Kyûbi :… **

Naruto : Euh… C'est vrai ce que tu dis au moins ?

**Kyûbi : Pourquoi je mentirais ?**

Naruto : Hum, c'est pas faux. Donc je suis dans mon esprit, soit. Mais pourquoi ?

**Kyûbi : C'est quand l'Uchiha t'as transpercé avec son katana.**

Naruto : Aah, oui c'est vrai, j'avais oublié.

**Kyûbi : Et bin quelle mémoire ! C'est arrivé il y a quelques heures, je te signale.**

Naruto : Maieuh ! Baka de Kitsune-kun !!

**Kyûbi : Ensuite t'as résisté un peu et puis tu t'es évanouis. Sakura est arrivée et elle t'a administré les premiers soins et Kakashi t'a amené à Tsunade qui t'a soigné. Voilà tu sais tout.**

Naruto : … Comment on fait pour sortir d'ici ?

**Kyûbi : D'après ce que j'ai compris de la femelle au pelage rose, il faut que ça soit toi qui le veuille.**

Naruto : Insulte pas Sakura-chan !! Hum… J'ai pas trop envie de sortir en fait…

**Kyûbi : … oh ! Ça ! J'avais compris ! Sinon on serait pas là en ce moment !**

Naruto lui tira la langue et lui tourna le dos dans une mimique boudeuse très mignonne. Au bout d'une trentaine de seconde, Naruto finit par se retourner et ouvrit la bouche.

Naruto : Y'a rien à faire ici ! Je m'ennui ! Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire ? Hein, Kitsune-kun ?

**Kyûbi : Bah justement y'a ton Uchiha qui te parle. Écoute.**

Naruto : Quoi ?! Mais j'entends rien moi !

**Kyûbi : Pff…**

On entendit alors comme un petit clic dans la tête de Naruto.

Et non vous ne saurez qu'au prochain chapitre ce que raconte Sasuke. J'uis sadique, hein ? (Beau sourire hypocrite). J'espère que vous avez aimé.

Naru


	5. Chapter 5

**Kisu shite**

_Origine:_ Naruto

_Auteur: _Naru-Akuma no hoshi

_Genre:_ Romance/General

_Couple:_ Sasu-Naru évidement

_Disclamers:_ Tous ces magnifiques persos sont à moi …sauf ceux ici présents T-T qui appartiennent à ce génie qu'est Kishimoto-sensei!

_OOC:_ Dans cette fic, Kyûbi est beaucoup moins maléfique et joue un peu le rôle de conscience pour Naruto (Naruto l'appelle Kitsune-kun) =D

ooOoo: Le temps passe…

OOoOO: Changement de lieu mais pas de moment

_Les phrases en italique sont les paroles de Naruto qu'il dit dans sa tête __**et en gras celles de Kyûbi.**_

Chapitre 5 :Réveil perturbant

- … t'es con ou quoi ?! Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu faisais là ?! … T'aurais pas dû t'interposer…

On entendit alors un léger bruit comme une personne se laissant tomber sur un lit.

- …c'est moi qui serais à ta place dans ce lit…

_- J'uis dans un lit ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'y fais ?!_

**- …-.-**

- En fait je ne serais même pas là… car Itachi m'aurait sûrement tué…

_- … Et bien quel optimisme._

- Et… euh… tu as agi bizarrement… tout à l'heure…

_- Tout à l'heure ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?_

C'est à ce moment-là que Sakura entra dans la chambre d'hôpital occupé par Naruto.

- Sasuke-kun, je voudrais m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai dis tout à l'heure.

- …

- Je suis vraiment désolée, je n'avais pas le droit de t'accuser comme ça.

- … Quelqu'un arrive.

- Quoi ?! Kuso ! Tu n'peux pas rester ici, il faut que tu t'en ailles ! Vite !

- C'est Kakashi-sensei et l'Hokage.

Sakura blêmît d'un coup.

- Qu-quoi ?!! C'est encore pire !! Sasuke !

- Laisses. Je ne comptais pas cacher ma présence ici de toute façon, alors autant qu'ils soient au courant.

- Mais tu vas te faire arrêter !

- Je ne crois pas, non.

Sakura voulut répliquer mais la porte s'ouvrit alors sur Tsunade et Kakashi. L'un resta interdit alors que l'autre n'était pas si surpris que ça, par ce qu'ils avaient sous les yeux. Sasuke, perdant son sang sur le sol, parfaitement calme et impassible et Sakura qui les regardait à tour de rôle, l'air embarrassée.

- Euh… je peux tout vous expliquer sensei.

- J'espère bien Sakura. Que fait donc Sasuke ici ?

- Eh bien…

Elle se tourna vers Sasuke qui n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche depuis l'arrivée des deux sensei. Tsunade commençait à perdre patience.

- Alors ?

- Cela peut attendre. Dites-moi plus tôt comme va-t-il ?

- … Son état est stable. Aucune dégradation mais aucune amélioration. Mais il y a une bonne nouvelle : ses jours ne sont plus en danger.

- Je vois.

- Mais pourquoi Kyûbi ne le soigne-t-il pas ?

_-: Ah, oui tiens c'est vrai ça. Pourquoi ?_

- Eh bien c'est assez compliqué. Le lien qui relie leurs deux chakras est toujours intact et présent, mais apparemment la connexion ne se fait plus.

- Kitsune-kun, comment ça se fait ?

**- Ça doit encore être toi qui empêche la connexion. **

_- Ah bon ?_

- Que pouvons-nous faire alors ?!

- Malheureusement rien à part attendre que ce bon à rien se réveille de lui-même… Pff

- Je souhaiterais demander l'autorisation de rester à Konoha pour quelques temps.

- Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Sakura était estomaquée par ce que Sasuke osait demander au cinquième Hokage.

- J'ai tué Orochimaru.

- Pourquoi cette décision ? Nous pourrions t'arrêter à tout moment.

- J'ai mes raisons. Et maintenant que j'ai tué Orochimaru, il ne serait pas dans votre intérêt de contrarier tous les personnes que j'ai libéré du joug de l'ancien senin.

- Effectivement. Ça ne serait pas dans notre intérêt. Tes raisons ne nuiront pas au village j'espère ?

- Aucunement, du moins jusqu'à ce que je décide qu'il en soit autrement.

- … Ça ne m'enchante guère mais je n'ai pas franchement le choix donc c'est d'accord. Mais au moindre faux pas, à la moindre erreur j'envoie les Anbu à ta suite. Compris ?

- Si ça peut vous faire plaisir.

- Alors suis-moi. Kakashi, tu viens aussi.

Ils sortirent tous deux encadrant l'Uchiha et refermèrent la porte derrière eux, laissant, seule, Sakura dans la pièce.

- …Pff ! Et bin, quelle tension ! C'était insupportable. J'ai l'impression que Tsunade-sensei ne lui pas pardonné sa désertion et qu'elle lui en veut particulièrement. J'aimerais pas être à la place de Sasuke. Elle est vraiment terrifiante quand elle s'énerve. Brrr.

-Tu trouves ? Moi je la trouve trop marrante.

-Aaaaah !!!

- Sakura-chan. Tu viens de me percer un tympan.

- Na-naruto, mais-mais…

- Mais-mais quoi ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Heu je veux dire qu'est-ce que tu fais là, réveillé ?

- C'est pas drôle d'être dans mon esprit. Je m'ennuyais trop.

- Heuu… si tu le dis. (Ne pas le contrarier, mauvais pour les convalescents). Attends là, ne bouge pas, je vais chercher Tsunade-sensei.

Elle sortit de la pièce en courant sur les traces de ses sensei.

_- Alors Kitsune-kun, content ?_

**- Oui…**

_- Tiens qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

**- Un sceau.**

_- (perplexe) Pourquoi faire ?_

**- Pour l'accrocher et décorer ma cage avec.**

_- T'es pas crédible._

**- …**

_- C'est pour sceller quoi ?_

**- Tu veux le savoir ?**

_- Oui ! Oui !_

**- Alors approche.**

Naruto s'approcha comme lui avait demandé le démon-renard et se pencha en avant pour observer le sceau que confectionnait Kyûbi. C'est ce moment que choisit le renard à neuf queues pour finir le sceau et faire les derniers gestes. Il posa finalement sa patte sur le front de Naruto.

_- Qu'est-ce…_

**- Navré gamin…**

Naruto ne pût entendre la fin de la phrase, son esprit était déjà trop loin, dans les limbes de l'inconscience.

**- … mais c'est mieux pour toi. Tu finiras bien par être reconnaissant envers moi.**

ooOoo

- Je vous assure, sensei ! Il s'est vraiment réveillé !

- C'est impossible pourtant. C'est vraiment surprenant. Ce gamin m'étonnera toujours.

Elles entrèrent dans la chambre, talonnées de près par Sasuke et Kakashi.

- Naruto !

Il ne répondit pas.

- Naruto arrête de faire l'idiot !

Il ne répondit pas plus qu'au premier appel de Sakura. Elle resta sans voix l'espace de quelques secondes, se demandant ce qu'il arrivait au blond et pourquoi il faisait semblant de dormir.

- Je ne comprends pas il était là, réveillé, y a pas deux minutes, affirma-t-elle cherchant à se justifier.

- Il s'est peut-être tout simplement rendormi, supposa Kakashi.

- Oui. Attendons qu'il se réveille nous verrons bien à ce moment là.


End file.
